One of the most widely used boating accessories is commonly known as a boat fender. Typical fenders are made of flexible PVC, and are hollow and inflatable, and are used to protect a boat from a dock, another boat, or various other structures that a boat may encounter when moored. Some fenders are lashed to the boat or other structure by lines (ropes) tied through openings in end ear flaps, while others have a single central through-extending passageway through which the line may pass.
While commercially available fenders, such as those sold by the Nelson A. Taylor Co., Inc. of Gloversville, N.Y., are extremely versatile, there are some circumstances in which they function somewhat less than ideally. For example, under some circumstances, it is desirable to tie or moor two boats together, for "rafting". Under such circumstances, conventional fenders sometimes do not provide ideal protection. Also, it is sometimes difficult to lash conventional fenders to stationary objects, such as docks, piers, or pilings.
According to the present invention, a boat fender is provided which is ideally suited for "rafting", and also is versatile so that is may be readily tied to a piling or the like.
According to one embodiment, the boat fender (or "rafting cushion") according to the invention comprises an elongated body of flexible plastic (e.g. PVC). The body preferably comprises a first generally cylindrical section elongated in the dimension of elongation of the body, and a second generally cylindrical section. The sections preferably have the same diameter, but may have different diameters. A central (non-cylindrical) section, having a width less than the cross-sectional dimensions of the cylindrical sections, connects them. Means are provided for facilitating attachment of the body to an object (e.g. boat gunwale, dock, etc.); these means preferably comprise means defining a plurality of through-extending passages in the body to allow the body to be lashed to an object, the passages being dimensioned to receive a line (rope) therein. Ribs may be provided on the outside of the structure for ornamentation, and to provide surface texture.
Preferably the passages are defined by reinforcing tubes disposed interiorly of the body. The body typically is hollow, and may be inflatable. Two of the passages extend concentrically with the cylindrical sections. The passages also preferably comprise three sets of passages through the central section which are generally perpendicular to the dimension of elongation of the body. The central section includes first and second faces; preferably the first face is essentially a tangent from the cylindrical sections, while the second face is recessed to receive a protruding part of a structure to which the fender is to be lashed; however both faces may be recessed.
According to another respect of the present invention, a boat fender is provided comprising an elongated integral body of flexible material (e.g. plastic), with means defining at least one first through-extending passageway generally parallel to the dimension of elongation of the body, and means defining at least one second through-extending passage generally perpendicular to the dimension of elongation. The passage defining means preferably comprise reinforcing tubes. Typically the body is hollow, and may be inflatable, and the reinforcing tubes are disposed therein.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, in combination with a boat having a gunwale, a rafting cushion is provided. The rafting cushion comprises an elongated body of flexible plastic comprising a pair of generally cylindrical portions elongated in a dimension of elongation of the body, and a central portion interconnecting the cylindrical portions and having first and second side faces. The second side face is recessed to receive the boat gunwale therein. Means define through-extending openings in the body to receive lines for lashing the body in place with the recess receiving the gunwale of the boat.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective, and versatile boat fender, particularly one that may be readily lashed to a boat gunwale, or to stationary structure. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.